All Eyez On Me
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: Hope you like this story please understand I'm not good at summerys so please forgive me and please read and review Again sorry Character Luke. 3PO R2-D2


R2's other message

Luke's fixing R2-D2 and he sees something jammed in him and tried to get it out

C-3PO: "Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good I've got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move."

Luke: "It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right, I'm never gonna get out of here."

C-3PO: "Is there anything I might do to help?"

Luke: "No, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock."

C-3PO: "I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things, not on this planet, anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

Luke: "Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

C-3PO: "I see, sir."

Luke: "No. You can call me Luke."

C-3PO: "I see, Sir Luke."

Luke: "No, just Luke."

C-3PO: "Oh, and I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

Luke: "Hello."

C-3PO: "(Beeping)"

Luke: "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

C-3PO: "With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the rebellion and all."

Luke: "You know of the rebellion against the Empire?"

C-3PO: "That's how we came to be in your service if you take my meaning, sir."

R2-D2: "(Whistles)"

Luke: "Have you been in many battles?"

C-3PO: "Several, I think."

Luke: "Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyway."

Luke: "Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good Were you on a starcruiser or a-"

(Luke struggles to get the object jammed into R2-D2 and it electrocute him a little and he falls back a holo graham comes out)

(Piano playing in the Backround as tupac enters the stage)

Tupac: yeah...you know what the fuck this is! What up Dre?

Dre: nonthin what up Pac

Tupac: what up snoop

Snoop dogg: what's up my (I can't say the N word)

Tupac: what the fuck is up coacheller!... Throw up a motherfucking finger...yeah Makaveli on this...

Hail Mary Lyrics

And God said he should send his one begotten son

to lead the wild into the ways of the man

Follow me; eat my flesh, flesh and my flesh

Makaveli first verse

I ain't a killer but don't push me

Revenge is like the sweetest joy next to getting pussy

Picture paragraphs unloaded, wise words being quoted

Peeped the weakness in the rap game and sewed it

Bow down, pray to God hoping that he's listening

Seeing niggas coming for me, to my diamonds, when they glistening

Now pay attention, rest in peace father

I'm a ghost in these killing fields

Hail Mary catch me if I go, let's go deep inside

the solitary mind of a madman who screams in the dark

Evil lurks, enemies, see me flee

Activate my hate, let it break, to the flame

Set trip, empty out my clip, never stop to aim

Some say the game is all corrupted, fucked in this shit

Stuck, niggas is lucky if we bust out this shit, plus

mama told me never stop until I bust a nut

Fuck the world if they can't adjust

It's just as well, Hail Mary

[Chorus (Makaveli):]

Come with me, Hail Mary

Run quick see, what do we have here

Now, do you wanna ride or die

La dadada, la la la la

Snoop dogg: Gangster shit

Tupac: yeah... That's what the fuck I'm talking about

Snoop dogg: hey Pac let this motherfuckers know what kind of party there in right now

" 2 of Amerikaz most wanted"

Lyrics

Tupac: Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Ahh shit, you done fucked up now -

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

You done put two of America's

most wanted in the same

motherfuckin place at the same

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

motherfuckin time, hahahahah

Y'all niggaz about to feel this

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Break out the champagne glasses

and the motherfuckin condoms

Have one on us aight?

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Snoop dogg: kick that shot Nephew

Tupac: Picture perfect, I paint a perfect picture

Bomb the hoochies with precision my intention's to get richer

With the S-N double-O-P, Dogg my fuckin homey

Youse a cold ass nigga on them hogs

Sho nuff, I keep my hand on my gun, cuz they got me on the run

Now I'm back in the courtroom waitin on the outcome

Free Tupac, is all that's on a niggaz mind

But at the same time it seem they tryin to take mine

So I'ma get smart, and get defensive and shit

And put together a million march, for some gangsta shit

So now they got us laced

Two multimillionare motherfuckers catchin cases (mmm)

Bitches get ready for the throwdown, the shit's about to go down

Uhh, me and Snoop about to clown

I'm "Losin My Religion", I'm vicious on these stool pigeons

You might be deep in this game, but you got the rules missin

Niggaz be actin like they savage, they out to get the cabbage

I got, nuthin but love, for my niggaz livin lavish

Snoop dogg: I got a pit named P, she niggarino

I got a house out in the hills right next to Chino

and I, think I got a black Beamer

but my dream is to own a fly casino

like Bugsy Seagel, and do it all legal

and get scooped up, by the little homie in the Regal

Mmm, it feel good to you baby bubba

Ya see, this is for the G's and the keys motherfucker

Now follow as we riiiiide

Motherfuck the rest, two of the best from the West side

And I can make you famous

Niggaz been dyin for years, so how could they blame us

I live in fear of a felony

I never stop bailin these, motherfuckin G's

If ya got it better flaunt it, another warrant

2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted

(Chorus)

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

[Tupac] Nuthin but a gangsta party...

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Nuthin but a gangsta party

it ain't nuthin but a

motherfuckin gangsta party

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

Nuthin but a gangsta party

it ain't nuthin but a

motherfuckin gangsta party

Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party

(Tupac then Vanishes)

Luke: who was that

R2-D2: (Beeping)

C-P3O: he says that it was a holo graham of a late Rap Artist Tupac Shakur personally I don't know what he's talking about but he says he was he's previous owner.

A/N I don't own anything please don't sue me

Hope you liked it Please review please

Don't believe everything you read...ah what the hell Alasah and weed

Sorry just wanted to say that :)


End file.
